When Two Worlds Collide
by EverlarkGeekz
Summary: This is my "sequel" to what happens after Frozen ended. It's Elsa's POV. ( If people like it then I will make more chapters )
1. Chapter 1 - Fire and Ice

I had always felt like there was a piece of me missing, for most of my life. As if I needed to find the other half of me to be complete, to not be so insecure about my powers. The one thing that stands between me and ordinary. It's something I've had to deal with my whole life. I had no control of it at first, but then I tried to conceal it. Sometimes you just have to let it go, and that's exactly what I did. I went to the North Mountain and basically gave Arendelle a fierce, almost eternal, winter, on accident. All that, and I almost killed my own sister because of my powers. They were nothing, but trouble. After that though, I learn how to control it, and to not start a blizzard.

Before my parents passed away, I remember my dad mentioning something about someone else in Arendelle whereabouts, having the same kind of powers as me. But he didn't say much about it. My only hope of finding out about someone is in my letter from my parents. Whenever my parents left Anna and I, they always left letters, to the both of us, in case anything were to happen to them. When our parents passed away on the ship, Anna was so devastated that she needed to open hers a few days after to not miss them so much. I was so worried about my powers and Coronation Day, which I hadn't even thought to open it yet.

I make my way up to my bedroom to find the letter. I open the desk drawer and rabble through all the papers and photographs in it. I find a wax stamped envelope address _"Elsa"._ I rip off the wax and unfold the letter, it reads:

"_My Dearest Elsa, if you are reading this letter, this means that I and/or your mother have passed away. Anna has a letter written by your mother, and I am writing to you. I'm so sorry to have left you and your sister behind. But as the elder, I know that you'll make a great queen to Arendelle someday. I don't know if you remember me talking about someone, who has somewhat of the same powers as you. He lives just a short distance before the North Mountain. He too was born with them and had to learn to control it. He's is about your age by now, as you were both born, just months apart. His name is Rylin. Rylin possesses the power of fire, like you do of ice. I hope that someday you two will be able to meet, as you two have so much in common. As I finish writing this letter to you, I would like to inform you of Rylin's information is on the back of this paper. I love you, Elsa. You'll always be my little snow princess. _

_Love, Father."_

A tear rolls down my cheek. Why did I wait to open this letter till now? Someone like me as lived only miles away, and I was so caught up with Anna and becoming queen, I never even thought of Father mentioning the person with powers like me. Complete opposites of each other though, how did Father even think we have so much in common other than having powers? He's full of fire and I'm full of snow and ice. We could kill each other. But opposites also attract right? Maybe he'll be an okay guy…

A week later, I called up Rylin and told him why I was calling and if he would come down to the harbour to meet me. Rylin agreed, sounding relieved that someone like him was reaching out to him to find out more. For once, I wasn't _"The Queen of Arendelle"._ Later that day, I made my way down to the harbour to meet Rylin. Im waiting and waiting. A brunette boy around my age, walks by.

"_Rylin?!" I eagerly ask._

"_No?" the boy replies, giving me a dirty look. Is he ever going to come? _

I zone out and begin to sing to myself.

"_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go-"_

"_I am one with the wind and sky." Someone interrupts._

I look up, and smile.

"_Hi, I'm Elsa" I say._

"_Hello."_

"_My name's Rylin."_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Elements

Rylin stands in front of me. Gorgeous firing red hair, fit body, dark brown eyes, freckles and the biggest ears I've ever seen on someone. I giggle. I feel myself begin to blush.

_Rylin gasps. _

"_Queen of Arendelle." Rylin states and bows. I grab his shoulder, pulling him to a standing position._

"_Elsa. I'm just Elsa to you." I say._

"_Oh okay, Elsa. So, you have the element of ice?" Rylin asks._

"_And snow." I remind him._

"_Oh sorry," he says, trailing off,"- I should have introduced myself better. I'm Rylin, son of Marlton, and I have power over the element of fire and heat." He says smiling._

"_Well, of course you know my name is Elsa. I'm the daughter of King Arlton, and I have power over the element of ice and snow." I reply. _

_I stare at him. Am I being awkward? No. But he has the most gorgeous eyes, I think I've ever seen. I feel myself blush again and I get a warm sensation throughout my body, which has never happened before because of being ice cold all the time._

"_Anyways, it's great to meet you. It's nice to know that there is others like us." Rylin says._

_I freeze. "Like us, you mean there are others with powers?"_

"_Yes. There are 6 of us in total. You were the last to be found." Rylin says._

"_Wow. Before my father had mentioned knowing of you, I seriously thought I was alone."_

"_Your father," Rylin questions, "How did he know about me?"_

"_I don't know," I begin to reply," He passed away when my sister and I were in our teen years. All I know is of what he wrote in his letter to me."_

"_Oh. I'm so sorry. I knew that there had be a coronation, but I thought the king had just stepped down for some reason." _

"_It's okay. It was many years ago." I assure Rylin._

"_So back to the others, who are they and what elements are there?" I ask._

"_Well, there's 6 elements between all of us," Rylin tells," There's Snow and Ice, which is you, there's Fire and Heat, which is me, and there's Wind, which is possessed by a girl named Airia, There's Water, which is possessed by a boy named Kai, There's Earth, which is possessed by a girl named Piper, and then there's Mineral, which is possessed by a girl named Arabella. Airia and Arabella are sisters, and Kai and Piper are brother and sister too. We all live in a cabin near the North Mountain." Rylin reveals._

"_Wow." Is all I manage to get out._

"_If you're not busy tomorrow, I can come back to the harbour and get you, and you can come meet everyone." Rylin suggests._

"_I don't know. I don't do good with introductions." I shyly reply._

"_Oh you'll be fine!" Rylin says, nudging me, doing "oh come on, you gotta" face._

"_Okay." I reply, smiling._

"_Meet me back here at 10:00 am, tomorrow." I tell him._

"_A date is a date." He reply. I blush. Rylin begins to walk away when I remember something._

"_Hey Rylin!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_When you walked up to me singing… How did you know that song?" I ask._

"_I heard someone singing it up near the North Mountain." He replies._

"_Oh okay. Thanks"_

"_No problem. See you tomorrow."_

"_A date is a date." I joke back._

He then gallops out of the harbour on his horse, whose mane is as firing red as his hair. I watch as he rides away. Maybe he would be okay after all.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know that that's not the kings name, but as one is never stated , therefore I made one up.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Personal Tornado

"_Please tack up Erie" I ask Miranda._

"_Of course, Queen Elsa."_

"_Thank you."_

I mount Erie and head for the harbour. It's only a 5 minute ride from the castle to the harbour. When I arrive, Rylin is already there on his horse.

"_Hi Elsa." Rylin greets._

"_Hello Rylin." I reply._

"_Ready to go?"_

"_Yes."_

It's seems to be about a 20 minute trek from the castle to Rylin's cabin so far.

"_So you were born with your powers right? Rylin asks, "Did anyone know about it?"_

"_Yes, I was. I became very nervous and scared about my powers when I was younger, so my father isolated me from a lot. I chose to stay in my room for most of the day, to isolate myself from everyone, especially my little sister, Anna. My parents and the help around the castle were the only ones who knew. It was only until after the incident happened after my coronation that Anna knew about me having powers…" I reply._

"_He doesn't need every detail of why Anna didn't know, right?" I think to myself._

"_Do you think that's why your father didn't have us together as children, even though we are so close in age?" Rylin asks._

"_Yes, definitely a reason why, and possibly the fact that my power is ice and yours is fire and if you were as un-controlling with learning your power as I was, then we probably would have killed each other being close. I guess my father always just hoped that if he did pass away and I found the letter, that I would have learn to control my power by then and that I could talk to someone, who might have had to the same experiences as me, hence you."_

"_Definitely a possibility." Rylin says._

"_What about you growing up?" I ask._

"_Well, I did live with my parents in the cabin at one point. But with fire being my power, and it being controlled by my emotions, it just got too risky for my parents and little sister to live with me anymore. I had some anger issues when I was younger. The smallest things would sometimes set me off. But, I learned to control it and not let the emotions get to me as bad. Sometimes it feels like it could do it like that again, but that hasn't happened for a while, it's the reason they left." Rylin tells._

"_Reason they left?" I ask._

"_Yeah. You see the reason they left was because of me almost setting the cabin on fire for the 3__rd__ time. My little sister, Amelia was wanting me to play with her, she was only 4 years old and it was getting annoying and she kept asking, and asking, and asking, I don't know why but I just lost it, and I felt terrible and still do. But, you see with my fire, if something really aggravates me, usually to do with someone I love then my fire becomes more powerful and fiercer, sometimes I can't control what happens, and it will just sit at my fingertips." Rylin reveals._

"_Mines controlled by my emotions too," I start," I used to wear gloves to help conceal my powers, and long story short, my "negative" emotion is fear , so that's what sets off my powers when they become uncontrollable. So, when Anna pulled off my glove after the coronation and got mad at me for shutting her out, I feared about my powers being revealed and shot out ice and so I ran away to the North Mountain where I made my own ice castle. But, my sister came to try to bring me home and I accidently hit her with ice in the heart because I didn't know Arendelle was in deep snow and I didn't know how to reverse it and an act of true love is what would thaw her and that's exactly what happened. Anna saved me when I was almost killed. She frozen in solid ice and I thought she was too late, but she thawed and I found out that love is what I could thaw Arendelle." _

"_Wow." Rylin looks at me wide-eyed._

"_Yeah, my life has been a bit hectic." I laugh._

"_Just a bit." Rylin joked, laughing._

"_Whoa Acair" Rylin commands his horse._

"_Okay we are here, but I want to let you know that most of these guys are nice, but a few could be taken the wrong way with their attitudes." Rylin says._

Wow this cabin is gorgeous. I don't know if it's because of snow, gracefully sitting on it, sparkling, or what. As Rylin opens the door, I'm hit with the smell hot chocolate. Mmmm, chocolate.

"_Everyone, this is Elsa." Rylin announces, "She's the last element to be found."_

"_Oh my gosh, you have powers too? Based on your hair and dress, I'm thinking ice?!" a girl says so quickly, I can hardly catch what she says. She has auburn hair, long down her back and wears leggings and a purple long sleeve shirt, and about the same height as me._

"_Elsa, this is Arabella. She possess the power of Minerals." Rylin tells._

"_Wanna see?" Arabella spins her right hand around her left and then forms a small crystal._

"_Wow." _

"_Hello. Pleasure to meet you, Elsa." A boy says, shaking my hand._

"_Elsa, this is Kai, he possess the power of water." Rylin says_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you too, Kai." The boy has long blonde hair to his shoulders and eyes as blue as the sea and wears long cargo pants with a blue t-shirt. _

"_Hello, I'm Piper and-", Piper puts out her hand to shake mine when Rylin cuts her off, "Piper possess the power of the earth and all in it, kind of like mother nature."_

"_Rylin, I can introduce myself. But yes, Rylin is right, I'm basically like Mother Nature." She smiles. Piper has long shoulder-length brunette hair and has on a gorgeous flowing green and brown dress._

"_So, Rylin, this is the one you've been talking about. The ice girl." She has on an ashen grey dress that's down to her heels. She has dark brown hair and grey eyes._

"_Elsa. My name is Elsa." I tell her._

"_Whatever. I'll probably forget it anyways." She looks me, up and down, then touching my dress material at my arm like it's a disease._

"_Elsa, this is Airia, she possess the power of wind." Rylin says._

"_I could make you your own personal tornado, you know." Airia snaps, giving me a dirty look._

"_Airia!" Rylin yells, "Be nice."_

"_Whatever." She walks away, down a hallway and then a door slams._

"_Sorry about Airia. She has a bit of an attitude." Rylin says loudly._

"_I heard that!" Airia yells from her room._

"_You were supposed to!" Piper yells back, then smiling back at us, "You'll get used to her, eventually."_

"_Try having to have grown up with her." Arabella jumps in._

"_Let's see your power." Piper suggests._

"_Okay." I reply, freezing my hand with snowflakes._

"_Maybe you could freeze the attitude out of Airia" Rylin suggest. We all laugh._

"_Come' on, we were just making chocolate cupcakes when you arrived. You can help ice them." Arabella says as her and Piper grab my arms and tug me towards the kitchen. I look back at Kai and Rylin for help. But no. The two of them are laugh too hard at Arabella's enthusiasm about a new person. I gave him a glare, but he just shrugs._

"_Have fun, you three!" Rylin yells._

This is going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4 - She Hates Me

All in one room talking to each other about just about anything and everything. Airia still sulking in her room. Everyone but Rylin and I were sipping on hot chocolate. Rylin and I were enjoying some delicious ice cream.

"_Wait," I interrupted, "So, Piper, you can talk to animmals?"_

"_You bet." She said, smiling._

"_Have you ever talked to a reindeer?" I ask._

"_No," She asks, looking confused,"Why?"_

"_You might be able to if you ever make it down near the castle." _

Kai and Rylin tell some jokes and everyone laughs at them, except me. I don't get them. Maybe it's because I'm not really in their group of friends. It all seems like a blurry going by, until I hear a floor board creek and I look toward the sound. It's Airia.

"_Airia, why don't you come over and have some hot chocolate with us?" Arabella suggests._

_The room starts to become filled with whipping air around, as if we were in a mini tornado. I guess it's safe to say that Airia's powers are controlled by emotions too. Everyone becomes very straight faced, like they have seen this before and it's getting old. I decide if she already hates me, what do I have to lose? I send snowflake's into Airia's whipping wind._

"_Whoa, it's a blizzard," Arabella jokes," Piper, control it!" _

_We all crack up at Arabella's joke. Airia gives her sister the stink eye and then turns to me, giving me the death stare._

Airia finishes her little guilt trip and stops the wind. She disappears into the kitchen and then creates a little tornado then jumps into it, riding it back to her room.

"_A little bid moody?" Kai suggests._

"_Yes." Everyone agrees in unison._

"_I hate to be the party pooper, but I better head back to the castle, it's getting late." I say._

"_But you'll still come back again, right?" Arabella asks, sticking out her bottom lip. _

"_Of course." I tell her._

Rylin and Piper walk me out to Erie and I mount her.

"_Come back in a few days? It's Airia's birthday and we are having a party." Rylin asks._

"_She hates me." I tell Rylin._

"_No, she doesn't. She just has a weak temper." Piper says._

"_Okay." I smile._

"_Come back on Wednesday, at 12 pm." Rylin says smiling._

_They go back into the house and I begin to ride when I look back and see Airia looking out the window at me, like she's plotting my death or something. She definitely hates me._


	5. Chapter 5 - Sisters

About 30 minutes later, I reach the palace. Miranda is waiting at the gate for my return with Erie. I dismount off of Erie and hand his reins to her.

"_Thank you Miranda." _

"_You're welcome, Queen Elsa." She bows, then taking Erie to his stable._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"_Elsa!" I hear Anna's voice. _

_Anna rushes up to me. "Where have you been?" she's out of breath," I have been looking everywhere for you!"_

"_Why?" I ask._

"_You'll never guess whose here," Anna starts, then the emotion on her face, drops, "and guess who won't leave me alone, either…"_

"_Who?" I ask, puzzled. _

"_Just go to your room and you'll find out."_

_I take my time going to my room, being sure to not rush and trip on my ice dress. I creak open the door a crack and – then, wack, it almosts hits me in the face, only brushing my nose._

"_Elsa!" _

_I know that voice anywhere._

"_Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" says the small snowman, clinging to my leg._

"_I know Olaf. I've known that since I was 6 years old." I smile. He has such a child innocence to him that it's hard to not love him. Olaf is still clinging to my leg, with as much strength as any snowman has._

"_So, I'm guessing you found out who was in your room." Anna says smirking at me. I give her the "help me" look. She just shrugs and giggles._

"_Anna!" Olaf cheers._

_It's now my turn to give Anna the "sorry, can't help you, I have queenly duties to do" look._

"_I'll get to back later!" Anna yells as Olaf drags her outside._

For many hours, all I do is of my queenly duties. It wasn't just an excuse to leave Anna with Olaf. Making sure trades are up to date, town expenses, and whatnot. I finally get to go to my room to start preparing for bed, when Anna rushes into my room, shutting the door as quickly as possible, then leaning on it.

"What on earth are you doing?" I ask her.

"Shhh!"

"Anna?" Olaf yells.

"Where are you?"

Ohhh. I get what's going on now.

He reaches my room. He knocks on the door.

"_Elsa," he's questioning if I'm in my room or not, "Is Anna in there? I can't find her…" He finishes._

_I look to Anna who is shaking her head, pleading for me to lie to him, putting her hands together as if she were praying, to tell him the opposite._

"_No, she's not, Olaf. Sorry" I reply. Anna relaxes in relief._

"_Well, if you see her, will you tell her that I was looking for her?" he asks._

"_Of course." _

_*click*click*click*_

"_SVEN!" Olaf shrieks._

We hear Olaf and Sven run down the hallway. Those two are definite best friends. Sven will come looking for Olaf, even without Kristoff.

"_I think we are in the clear." Anna sighs. _

"_What was all of that about?" I ask her._

"_I love that little guy to death but sometimes you can only take so much." Anna's eye are open wide, exhausted. I giggle._

"_It's not funny." She jokingly punches me on the arm. Ouch._

"_Anyways," Anna starts, "Where were you earlier?"_

"_Just with some friends." I say. At least I think they are my friends…_

"_Elsa has friends?" Anna jokes, knowing how cheeky she was being. It was my turn to punch her in the arm. _

"_Ouch," Anna sighs," Harsh much?"_

"_I think you started that." I remind her._

"_Oh yeah." Anna's cheeks blush in embarrassment. _

"So who are these _friends?"_ Anna asks.

"_Well, they actually all have powers too."_

_Anna's jaw drops. "Seriously?!" _

"_Yeah, there's 6 of us all together. There's me, with the power of ice and snow, there's a boy named Rylin who possess the power of fire and heat. There's Kai, who possess the power of water, there's Piper who possess the power of earth, and Arabella, who possess the power of minerals. Lastly there's Airia, who possess the power of wind and she hates me." I tell Anna._

"_How can someone hate you?" Anna asks confused._

"_I don't know, but I think it has to do with Rylin. Both times she seemed like she wanted to take my head off was when I was with Rylin."_

"_Maybe she's jealous?" Anna suggests._

"_Why would she be jealous?" I ask._

"_Well…" Anna starts._

"_Well what?" _

"_You're not going to like it."_

"_What won't I like?" I'm confused._

"_Elsa, do you think Rylin likes/loves you?" Anna asks, knowing my reaction._

"_Why would you think such a thing, - I mean, well - I don't know." I stumble._

"_Okay. Well here this one is a bit easier…" Anna states._

"_Do you like/love Rylin?" _

_I feel nerves, roll and turn in my stomach. I feel fear come over me._

"_I don't know." I tell Anna, my voice shaking. I feel ice begin to crawl up my hands._

"_Anna, move!" I yell at Anna and she jumps off the bed._

_A blast of ice hits my wall, creating a frozen pattern into it._

"_Whoa." Anna exclaims._

"_I'm sorry. I just needed to get it out without hurting you."_

"_It's okay." Anna assures, "Everyone has to calm down in their own ways."_

"_It took me awhile to figure out that I loved Kristoff. Actually it took me till I was basically dying, to realize it." Anna says._

_I look at Anna. My face must look terrified because Anna realized how she had worded it. "Well, I was almost killed once before by Hans, until you saved me." I tell her._

"_Okay, bad choice of words. I just meant that it took me awhile to realize. That it took something big in my life to happen to realize everything, I loved, would have disappeared. You had been in the North Mountain, and Hans had locked me away, and Kristoff was heading back to the mountain, and I was dying from the ice and actually-"She stops._

"_What?" I want her to finish._

"_Olaf kind of helped me realize that I loved him." Anna finishes._

_I breakout giggling because out of anyone, Olaf? _

"_It's not funny." Anna admonished._

"_I know. I'm sorry" I collect myself._

"_Maybe we just need to have Rylin come down to the palace when Olaf is around and see what he does." Anna says._

"_Maybe."_

"_So, I'm going to run to my room before Olaf comes back." Anna remembers, jumping off my bed, exiting my room. I hear her door shut. Her room is beside me. _

_I finally get ready for bed and get into the cozy covers. I fall asleep fairly quickly._

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

_The next day, Anna makes me call Rylin, to ask him to come down to the castle for a day for us to get to know him better. Rylin agrees, and says he will come down in an hour or so. I hang up the phone and Anna squeals. _

"_Someday your prince will come!" She sings then running knowing what she said. Luckily for me right as she was about to get out the door, Kristoff appeared, picking up Anna and putting her over his shoulder. _

"_Hi there, Elsa!" Kristoff greets happily. _

"_Hello, Kristoff." I reply._

"_Anna, I think your song, was actually directed to yourself." I tease._

_Anna gives me the "haha whatever" look. She doesn't care, she's in love._

_Seeing the two of them together, happy and cheerful. So in love. It made me feel lonely deep down inside. I teased Anna when she sung that, but the reality. Will my prince ever come?_


	6. Chapter 6 - Just Friends

Kristoff, eventually put Anna down.

"_About time" Anna looked at Kristoff, who just shrugged. _

"_Sorry." Kristoff smiled._

"_Anna!" Olaf came cheerfully over, "Let's go play with Sven!" Sven came up behind him._

"_I can't today, Olaf. I have to stay with Elsa" Anna smiles. Olaf looks at me and narrows him eyes at me. Then he giggles._

"_Okie dokie." He sits down like a little kid and so does Sven, "Who are we waiting for?" he asks._

"_Rylin." Anna tells. I put my hand to my face. Olaf perks up._

"_A boy?" His mouth opens, "For Elsa?"_

"_Mmhmm." Anna looks back to the small snowman._

"_Oh my gosh." Olaf's voice shakes," You guys are going to be the best couple- you know other than Kristoff and Anna – and you going to get married and-." I cut Olaf off._

"_No, Olaf." He looks at me upset," He's just a friend."_

"_Oh." Olaf nods to Sven and then both walk out the door._

"_Wow. I never seen the little guy so bummed." Kristoff points out._

"_Yeah." Anna and I agree in unison._

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

_It's been an hour and he still wasn't here. Maybe he's going to be a no show, and wasn't really my friend._

_I feel nerves rushing through me. Fear. _

"_Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." I whisper to myself. Anna overhears me. She comes over to me and grabs my hands._

"_Anna. You know what I'm capable of when fear comes over me." I look her in the eyes._

"_Yes, I do, and I trust you." She replies. Her warm hands snap me back to reality. _

"_He'll come." Anna says, "He wouldn't want to be the guy known as "the one who stood up the Queen of Arendelle. He would be hated."_

"_Maybe he's just late. He does live near the North Mountain, remember." Anna smiles._

"_Yeah, that's probably why." I form small snowflakes onto my hands to relieve some pressure, and then blow them off my hands. Just then all we hear is Sven and Olaf._

"_Hey, Elsa?" Olaf and Sven come around the corner, Sven has someone on his back. "Is this big-eared guy, the one you were waiting for?" Just then person falls off. It's Rylin. Sven helps him up, pushing him towards me._

_Rylin is a foot away from me when I notice, I had accidently made a small ice patch on the floor, when I was making the snowflakes earlier. Sven and Rylin both slip coming for me. Kristoff grabs Sven's ice-harvester medal that's around his neck, pulling him back, in time. Anna tries to grab Rylin, but misses. Rylin knocks me backwards, and falling on top of me. I hit my head on the floor and black out. _


	7. Chapter 7 - Up All Night

I wake up in my bed. I try to open my eyes, but my vision is blurry. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. It's a bit better, but not much. I stretch my legs out, but my foot nudges something. I turn on my side table lamp and I see red hair. Someone has their head rested on the edge of the bed, asleep.

"_Anna?" my voice whispers. I rub my eyes again._

"_Elsa?" the red-head wakes up._

"_Rylin?" I'm shocked._

"_Yeah. Do you need something?" Rylin is now up beside me._

"_No. But where's Anna?"_

"_Oh. She was going stay with you but she also wanted to go – what did she want to do – oh yeah. She wanted to go somewhere with Kristoff. So, I told her, it was fine, that I would stay here and look after you. So, she went with Kristoff. She said she would be back before nightfall."_

_Wow. Rylin could have just gone home and Anna and Kristoff could have just stayed with me, but he wanted to stay. I go to get out of the bed to head to the bathroom, and I lose my balance. Before I can even blink, Rylin is beside me, catching me before I could fall._

"_Ok. Let's try not to fall again." Rylin jokes._

_I laugh." Yeah." Rylin helps me to the bathroom then waiting for me outside the door. _

_Once I'm done, he helps me back to my room._

_It feels kind of awkward, so, I start conversation. _

"_Want to play I Spy?" I ask Rylin._

_He looks at me weird, then changing to a smile. "Sure.". _

_Okay. You first." I tell him._

"_Ok. I Spy with my eye something that is light brown."_

"_Is it my music box?" I ask._

"_Wow. Your good." He jokes._

"_Ok, my turn. I Spy something that is blue."_

"_Your eyes?" Rylin asks._

"_No." He noticed my eyes. I smile. _

_Rylin blushes. "Your dress?"_

"_Yes." I smile," Your turn."_

"_I Spy something that is red." _

"_Your hair?" I ask._

"_Yes." Rylin smiles at me._

We go on for hours. Laughing at the most ridiculous things that we had to resort too. Rylin is genuinely a nice guy. I'm lying on the bed facing Rylin, who is sitting in his originally spot from when I woke up before. I've never had this much fun, laughed so hard that my stomach hurt, or felt this free before. I figure by how tired we are getting, it's probably 8 or 9, at night. Rylin's eyes start to roll as we talk.

"_It's getting dark. I don't know, if I should start to head home or not. Anna's not home yet." Rylin looks at me._

"_You can stay the night here in the castle." I start, "We've got plenty of room."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Of course," I look at him," There's wolves out there at night. You could get hurt."_

_He smirks at me." You're worried about me getting hurt?"_

"_Well, yeah. You're my friend and I care for your safety."_

"_Okay. I'll stay. Everyone at the cabin, will know I couldn't come back and that I'm at the castle overnight. Hopefully." Rylin smiles._

"_And Airia?" I ask._

"_She'll get over herself." _

We talk for a while. Joking and talking about different interests. Rylin in his spot and I've stretched myself on the bed, using one arm outstretched in front of me, and the other holding up my head. There's so much we have in common. For the first time in forever, I feel totally free.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Anna's POV**

I rush down the hall. I'm late. I promised Rylin I would back before nightfall and its dark out. Screeching around corners, and holding my dress, so I don't trip. I reach Elsa's room and turn the knob, not bothering to knock. I creek open the door and see both Elsa and Rylin asleep. I make my way over to her bed, and notice that Elsa is asleep, on her back with one arm outstretched, and Rylin is leaning his head on the bed. I guess he hadn't moved yet since I had left. Oh no. I feel like I'm going to sneeze. It comes out, but I muffle it with my mittens. I look back over at Elsa and Rylin to make sure they are both asleep still. Rylin shuffles and shifts himself a bit, laying his hand on Elsa's.

"_Oh my gosh."I whisper to myself. _

Apparently, I can't whisper because Elsa shuffles herself at the sound of my voice, grasping Rylin's hand into hers, still asleep.

I slowly make my way towards the door. I quietly open it, taking one last look at them. I close the door, with a silent click. I lean on the door.

Elsa's found her prince. I smile, silently skipping down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8- NOT A CHAPTER Need Help

**Attention all reviewers! I need your help! ( I have writer's block just for this next chapter, otherwise I know what I want to do) So your ideas are going to help me!**

****** WARNING: I know some people like the story to just go without spoilers (which this help involves) and I'm included in that, I'd rather wait than know spoilers, but, im really really stuck. I need your help. Only ideas to fill in here and there and I don't want to give you guys a crappy chapter….. So I would apprectaite some help. (adding onto my idea's will help) Soo..**

**It includes these:**

**- something needs to happen for Rylin to leave ( I'm thinking maybe he wakes up and because *hint hint SPOILER* we find out that he does love Elsa soon * and he sees their hands together and freaks out and goes back to the cabin. Not saying anything to elsa.**

**- Something with Elsa's powers happens. ( I might have an idea for the next next chapter, but need something for this one.. only something minor.) her hands frosting up? Just snowflakes or something?**

**- idea's for a conversation between Elsa and Anna ( about the hand holding that anna saw and more about creative ways to make Elsa confess.)**

**- (chapter 8 or 9) Airia and Elsa need to have a big blow up/ disagreement about Rylin.. maybe chapter 9? **

**- This one is more of an asking what you would think.. Should the "inside **_**dark elsa/evil elsa or maybe a good girl that never had conceal, don't feel Elsa, or both**_**" come out to make her realize that she needs to stop shutting out love? Kinda of like an angel on one shoulder and devil on the other.**

**- for a later chapter should 2 new powers, be introduced? Like Lightness/Darkness and Electric? Someone from Rylin's past, having powers? ( maybe a childhood friend or Amelia, his little sister?)**

**- Something MAJOR happen with both/or Elsa/Rylin's powers? Connected to emotions..?**

**- I know that this was originally supposed to be an Elsa's POV, but it seemed like some liked Anna's POV too. So should I have more POV's like Anna and Kristoff… Maybe even Rylin or Airia.?**

**(I know most of the other power characters have been pushed aside, but im going to try to bring them back…) **

**- I kinda have an idea for this, but should some type of secretive conversation happen between Airia and Rylin? Should Elsa find out from Kristoff or someone who was in the woods? Will Rylin have to swear on someone's life for Elsa to believe him it wasn't what it looked like? I want this part to be very serious. I think I know what I want to happen between Airia and Rylin but I need idea for before and after.**

**- Will Airia know why Rylin's power seem broken? (weird/crazy, whatever you want to call it)**

**- Should each element person have an **_**Animal Guardian**_** given by Piper? Should they be like spirits in a way and are kept in a locket and are only used for messengers and for help..? **__**Animals related to the power ex. Airia would have a bird, piper would have say a "woods" animal and so on… ( Any Harry Potter fans out there, these guardians would kinda of be like patronuses, there are mainly used for help)**

**Any help to these would help. Mainly the top ones… Thanks and I hope that you leave reviews with ideas and can help become part of story! So much Thanks . After writing this I'm getting ideas so I may write a chapter and then if I like your ideas Ill rewrite the chapter or add them to another chapter! - EverlarkGeekz**


	9. Chapter 9 - Trusting Your Guardian

**~ Rylin's POV~**

_The nerves run through me. I pace the room. Door to the window, and repeat the pattern. He shows at the door._

"_We are ready." The man says. The man hides his face._

"_Okay. Thank you." I reply as I follow the man out of the room. The man wraps his arm around a beautiful girl, in a long ice blue, who's also hiding her face. A long blonde braid hanging from her shoulder._

"_Hey." he say to the girl._

"_Hello." She says, very regal._

_I should know who she is. We walk down a long hallway that seems to never end. We reach a door. It opens on its own. My palms are sweating, my hair feels wet and my cheeks are warm. We reach an arch and the man signals something to the girl and she nods, knowing what to do. She turns her hands one around the other, then throwing her hands in the air and snowflakes beginning to fall. They the walk to the outside side of the pearl white chairs, and they sit in the front. Snowflakes lay on the shoulder of my-… suit. Why am I in a suit? I wipe off the snowflakes. I feel as if I'm pulling pull by some force to walk. I pull back, but no use. The man gets up and walks back over to me. _

"_Trouble?" he asks._

"_Yeah. Who are you?!" I say, becoming frusterated._

_He man shows his face. "I'm so sorry, that was rude of me back there. I'm Hans. Prince of the Southern Isles, first in line…" He looks at me._

"_And why am I here?" I ask._

"_It's your wedding day." He says, then waiting back to his seat._

_My wedding day? I give up on the pull, and decide to walk. Wait. Who am I marrying!? I see a girl, in a long white dress with a tint of blue in it. Her hair is pulled back. I make it to the alter and the priest asks me to pull back the bride's veil. When I pull it up and back, I'm expecting someone else. Dark brown hair and grey eyes. It's not her! Hers are blue and blonde hair. _

"_Ready Rylin?" she asks._

"_Of cour-, no," I can't say the words I want to say! I struggle," No! I'm not, Airia!" I finally get out. _

_She steps back, astonished. Something isn't right. Why can't I say what I want to say?!_

"_No." Airia says, "You love me remember." _

_I think hard. The laughing, the snow fun, and the song. No! None of them involved her! They involved Elsa. I think it through._

_I mumble. "No, they didn't involve you."_

"_Rylin, speak up. No-one likes a mumbler."_

"_They didn't involve you!"_

_She finally catches it. She looks disgusted. _

_I think it over harder and harder._

"_It's her that I love." I whisper. Airia looks at me I'm mumbling under my breath. I stand back from her._

"_I don't love you!", I get out, it feels like the force that pushed me, is weakening," I've never loved you!" it feels even weaker. _

"_I love E-" it's going to break. Come' on Rylin, every last bit of strength. Use it for her. _

_I do it, using everything I have._

"_I love Elsa!" I let it out, and it feels like the force is broken, and Airia falls back. Airia was the one creating that force. I look over to Elsa, who eyes are wide. My heart sinks. _

"_Oh, Rylin. .Tssk," Airia scoldes, "You shouldn't have said that." Airia twirls her hand around and around, making a tornado. _

"_Now your __**precious **__Elsa will have to go somewhere you'll never find her!" she says as she throws the tornado at Elsa. Elsa becomes trapped in the vortex! I reach for her but I miss._

"_Rylin!" Elsa screams._

_X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X_

_I wake up._

"_Elsa!" I say aloud. I look over and Elsa is still there on the bed, asleep. _

_It was only a dream. I feel warmth on my hand. Elsa and I are holding hands. No, no ,no. _

_Yes I love her, but what if she doesn't love me. How could she love a guy like me? I slowly release my hands from her grip. A million things run through my mind as I leave. Before I go out the door, I look at Elsa. She looks so peaceful. The blue of her eyes begin to show. I slowly closes the door._

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

_**Elsa's POV ~**_

_As I wake up I hear a click of the door. I stretch and rub my eyes to clear my vision. Rylin's gone. There's a knock at the door. Then silence._

"_Wanna build a snowman?" Anna teases. _

"_Come on in Anna." I tell. Anna comes into the room, jumping onto the bed, just missing me._

"_What do you need, Anna?" I ask._

"_Umm…" Anna forgets her thought, "Oh yeah! There's a girl at the gate that wants to see you!" _

"_What time is it?" I look to Anna._

"_1 pm, it's Wednesday?"_

"_What's the girl's name?" _

"_I think she said Piper Woods?"_

"_Oh no!" I fix my braid and make sure I look presentable, then heading to the gate. _

"_Piper!" I yell._

_She turns around, smiling, "Hey!"_

"_Was Rylin here?" she ask._

"_Yeah, he had come over last night and then long story short, he stayed over because it was too dark to get back to the cabin, without being eaten by wolves." I tell her._

"_Sure…" Piper says giving me a look._

"_No! Piper! Nothing happened! He was in a completely different room." I'm lying through my own teeth, but nothing happened, we just slept in the same room._

"_He left this morning." I tell Piper._

"_Well, he hasn't returned, and there's someone pretty pissed back at the cabin."_

_I sigh. Airia. It's supposed to be her birthday party today… I'm dead._

"_Airia?" I ask, knowing the answer._

"_Yeah. But she'll eventually get over herself, again."_

"_She's going to hate me even more, because she'll blame me for Rylin not being there."_

"_She doesn't hate you." I give Piper a look._

"_Ok, maybe she does hate you but, what does it matter? She's hates everyone but Rylin and her guardian._

"_What does she only hate me when I'm near/with Rylin?" I ask Piper._

"_I guess no-one else told you, so I might as well. Rylin and Airia used to be a couple, but for a reason that no-one knows, they broke up. Whenever Rylin is at the cabin, all he talks about is you. I think it just heats her up because she thinks that he still loves her and he doesn't." Piper reveals._

"_Oh."_

"_Wait, before what did you say about who she doesn't hate?"_

"_Rylin and her guardian?" Piper questions._

"_What's a guardian?" I ask Piper._

"_Oh yeah. That's actually the reason I came. I figured we've known you enough to give you, your guardian. A guardian is like a spirit animal, that helps protect you, and you can send messages to others with guardians. One showing up with no message is usually a sign of help/SOS. Usually that is never needed though. Can we go somewhere else? So I can show your guardian?" Piper asked._

"_Yes. Come on in. We go to the study." I tell Piper._

_We make it to the study and Piper pulls out a snowflake shaped necklace. _

"_Everyone's necklace is shaped to fit to their elements." Piper says, pulling out an earth shaped necklace. She opens it and a small rabbit, glowing green, jumps and runs around the study, then jumping back into Piper's necklace. _

"_Whoa!" I exclaim._

"_They are pretty amazing creatures. So, all of us have them. Airia has a black hawk, Arabella has a purple swan, Kai has a blue dolphin, I have my green rabbit, Rylin has a red phoenix and I have yours. Here." Piper puts out her hand with the snowflake necklace._

_I take it in my hand._

"_Open it," she tells." I don't even know what it is."_

_I open the necklace and out jumps a large, white wolf._

"_That's amazing!" Piper starts, in awe. "Wolves are rare and only choose to be guardians to people who know love, courage, loyalty and serenity, but the person they choose, is usually insecure about 1 or 2 or those traits."_

_The wolf come to my side and lays down, as if it's known me for years._

"_Oh yeah. If you want your guardian to really bond with you, you can give it a name." Piper adds._

"_If you don't mind, me asking-"Piper cuts me off. She opens her locket and the green rabbit jumps out, sitting at her feet._

"_Cobie" Piper says, smiling, "Her name is Cobie." Piper giggles._

"_Also, another thing you should know, is that Guardian will only make themselves visable to who they want or you. So say, you want your wolf to be familiar around your sister, than let it know that it is ok to be visable around her. Also, you can ask your guardian to become "solid" by saying "Solidious" making them look like a real animal, and then to guardian form by saying "Guardium"_

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

**Many hours later**

_I'm sitting on my bed with my locket. I opening it releasing my guardian. The white wolf sits in front of me. _

"_Solidious" I ask it._

_A beautiful thick, white coated wolf sits in front of me. It lays down, bowing its head. It's very submissive and polite._

"_You need a name." I tell it, and it does one slow nods. Up and down._

"_What do you think about Caspian? I ask the wolf._

_He slowly stands up, kneeling on one leg, bowing in acceptance at the name when Anna rushes in the door-._

"_Hey Elsa, how did it go with-" Anna stops dead in her sentence._

"_Anna, don't freak out." I start, Anna begins to shake, "Let me explain."_


	10. Chapter 10 - Connections with the Wolf

"_There's a wo-, a wol-, a wolf!" Anna stutters, ", in front of you!"_

"_Anna, just calm down." I assure her._

"_Just go sit over there." _

_Anna moves to the other side of my room, and sits down at my desk._

"_Watch." I smile._

_I place my hand out to Caspian and he places his forehead, as if he were connecting himself to me. Anna watches, letting out a gasp because he came closer to me._

"_See? He means no harm to me and it's amazing the things he can do." I tell her._

_Anna looks at me in confusion. "What's it that he's doing? I don't see anything?"_

"_Look up" I tell her._

_As Anna looks up, it comes into view. There are snowflakes falling from mid space. Anna looks at me in awe._

"_He can tap into my powers." I say, smiling. Anna is still so confused. She's looking at me like I have three heads._

"_It's okay, Anna," I begin," Let it sink in."_

"_Guardium." I tell Caspian. Caspian transforms back into his spirit form, and I open my locket for him to enter. This only freaks out Anna more._

"_Nope. Nope. Nope. I'm done." Anna says as she throws her hands up, surrendering. _

_I can't help but give a little giggle._

"_Okay. Goodnight Anna." I say as she leaves my room._

_The last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep is Anna in her bedroom, still freaking out._

"_It's a wolf! A giant wolf!" _

_Tomorrow should be a fun day._


End file.
